Game Updates
Most Recent Update Updates 1.0-Current Mobile Use: 'Press on the full site link at bottom of page. If the page is the same press on the refresh button. |-| 1.11= 'Update 1.11 (30 May, 2017) *Abraka-awesome! As always, the witches and wizards are up to exciting things in DragonVale World: **More park land! One expansion available now and two coming soon! **Our magical minstrel composed two new songs, plus additional audio fixes **Two Frozen Wall decorations to delight dragons and visitors alike **Previous Gem Boost subscribers now have the option to renew at a discounted price (and 24 hours to think it over before the offer expires!) **We cast some betterifying spells on park loading *Additional Expansions - 9, 10, 11 *Frozen Wall was released to the market. *Curved Frozen Wall was released to the market. |-| 1.10= 'Update 1.10' (2 May, 2017) *Greetings, Park Proprietors! My, would you look at the skies — what delightful dragon weather we've been having! *As ever, the witches and wizards have been hard at work making a most magical DragonVale World experience: **We've charmed up several fixes for the "Oops! Something happened!" message and other pesky bugs **We've added the ability to rename your park (and challenge you to think of a name more magnificent than the majesty of Gwyddion's beard!) **Tweaks to moving buildings and decorations makes it easier than ever to prettify your park **If you've noticed strange behaviors from your Visitors, have no fear — we've removed the hexes with our bug-fixing spells 'Part 2' (4 May, 2017) *Reef Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 2' (11 May, 2017) *Frigid Dragon was released to the market. *Leviathan Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 3' (18 May, 2017) *Seaglass Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 4' (20 May, 2017) *Tauria Dragon left the market. 'Part 5' (21 May, 2017) *Gemia Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 6' (25 May, 2017) *Woodland Dragon was released to the market. |-| 1.9= 'Update 1.9' (30 March, 2017) *The witches and wizards have worked magic on the Breeding Cave and Epic Breeding Island to make it easier than ever to breed and collect Enchanted dragons! *Introducing the Zen trait! New dragons, decorations, and habitats await! *Game on with the addition of 10 more park levels, 2 habitat slots, 1 farm plot, and 1 bank upgrade *Although dragon aura spells have been removed, you can still personalize your dragons with other customization spells from the Feeding Menu *Accidentally spend Gems no longer with the addition of a Gem-spend confirmation toggle in the Settings menu *Awesomeification spells have been cast on the UI, including park timers, the Dragonarium, breeding tips, selling dragons, and more *Magical pest removal and performance charms across all supported devices *Zen Dragons were introduced. *Sakura Dragon was released to the market. *Sumi Dragon was released to the market. *Zen Habitat was released to the market. *Zen Flag was released to the market. *Zen Path was released to the market. *Flourishing Flower Box was released to the market. *Serene Fountain was released to the market. *Lantern of Longevity was released to the market. *Sakura Lamp was released to the market. *Tree of Tritufts was released to the market. *Zen Wall was released to the market. *Curved Zen Wall was released to the market. *Tiki Tub was released to the market. *Jungle Planter was released to the market. *Habitats - 2 Additional Habitat Slots *Park Level - 10 Additional Park Levels *Dragonarium interface was altered *Visitors reappear again upon game loading instead of having to visit a friends park first *Golden Talon Bank & Trust - 1 additional upgrade level *Enchanted Dragons have a chance to be bred without needing the standard version in the breeding pair *Dragons no longer have a warning message if the sell button is tapped *Zodia Habitat - prices were altered **50 gems to buy for one dragon **100 gems to upgrade to hold two dragons 'Part 2' (1 April, 2017) *Invisible Dragon was released to the DragonVale World. **It only appears in the Dragonarium after being bred. 'Part 3' (4 April, 2017) *Hieroglyph Dragon left the market. *Enchanted Spring Hieroglyph Dragon left the market. 'Part 4' (6 April, 2017) *Billow Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 5' (10 April, 2017) *Sumi Dragon left the market. 'Part 6' (11 April, 2017) *Flutter Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 7' (14 April, 2017) *Phoenix Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 8' (21 April, 2017) *Tauria Dragon was released to the market. *Aria Dragon left the market. 'Part 9' (24 April, 2017) *Phoenix Dragon left the market. 'Part 10' (27 April, 2017) *Rami Dragon was released to the market. |-| 1.8= 'Update 1.8' (15 February, 2017) *The witches and wizards have discovered a rift in spacetime, and out of it are coming ZODIA DRAGONS! Collect a new Zodia Dragon every month! *Entrepreneurial Witch Silvia has revamped the Market with a super-charged navigation spell to help you find dragons and items with ease! *Bug-squashing spells and performance potions are ever hard at work to create a magical play experience! *Gem ratio to speed up tasks increased from approximately 3/4 gems per hour to 1 gem per hour **Previously, some timers with less than a 6 hour timer had a 1 gem per hour ratio *Arcane Airship rewards adjusted and no longer guarantee gem rewards for completion *Arcane Airship mission may require a dragon to be leveled up more than one level now *Weekend Events tier completion requirements changed *Weekend Events tier completion rewards changed *Daily Reward amounts were changed *Wizard Hall achievement rewards were reduced *Visitors which gifted gems (Tiger and Jackalope) gift food now *Zodia Habitats appear near the waterfall *Farm Plots - a ninth and tenth are available in the market *Individual content and market interface changed *Camera angles/perspectives were altered *The circular clock icon has been removed from the timer countdowns *Silvia's Trading Post allows players to view the inventory of a seller even if the advertised item has already been purchased *Silvia's Trading Post notifies the player how many of a particular good is already in his or her inventory *Arcane Airship inventory now shows how many of a required item for the current mission is already stored 'Part 2' (18 February, 2017) *Zodia Dragons were introduced. *Pisceia Dragon was released to the market. *Zodia Habitats cost gems to repair. **150 gems to buy for one dragon **250 gems to upgrade to hold two dragons *Dragonarium individual dragon summary card aesthetics changed *"Zodia" book was added to the Dragonarium. 'Part 3' (09 March, 2017) *Grain Dragon was released to the market. *Treat Flag was released to the market. *Corn Patch was released to the market. *Sunflower Patch was released to the market. *Treat Wagon was released to the market. *Treat Sidewalk was released to the market. *Treat Wall was released to the market. *Curved Treat Wall was released to the market. 'Part 4' (16 March, 2017) *Bitter Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 5' (20 March, 2017) *Grain Dragon left the market. 'Part 6' (21 March, 2017) *Aria Dragon was released to the market. *Pisceia Dragon left the market. 'Part 7' (27 March, 2017) *Hieroglyph Dragon was re-released to the market. *Enchanted Spring Hieroglyph Dragon was released to the market. *Mantle Dragon was released to the market. *Bitter Dragon left the market. |-| 1.7= 'Update 1.7' (5 December, 2016) *Do you hear that trumpeting fanfare? It's the EXPLORATION EXTRAVAGANZA! **Beginning December 8th, discover the magic of the Exploration Extravaganza our first global event! You'll get to meet a wandering wizard who knows where rare dragons hide **Get ready for 8 fascinating new dragons (including 4 enchanted Dragons) rescued from the remote regions of the Surface **Try your hand at classic Minigames from the Vale and new Dragon Adventures in pursuit of limited-time prizes *A "Letters" tab appeared in the Inbox. *A "Postcards" tab appeared in the Inbox. *The Magical Mailbox appeared in parks. *The feeding dragons menu was re-designed. *The spells menu was re-designed. *Collect currency icons are visible during habitat upgrades now. *A number icon appears on the hatching menu if the player has an egg pedestal of the dragon now. *"Limited" and "Enchanted" books were added to the Dragonarium. 'Part 2' (12 December, 2016) *Bountiful Dragon left the market. 'Part 3' (15 December, 2016) *Festive Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 4' (21 December, 2016) *Kraken Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 5' (30 December, 2016) *Eve Dragon was released to the market. *Festive Dragon left the market. 'Part 6' (05 January, 2017) *Azalea Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 7' (17 January, 2017) *Exploration Extravaganza Habitat left the market. *North Dragon left the market. *Enchanted North Dragon left the market. *Foreign Flower left the market. *North Dragon Dais left the market. *North Dragon Pedestal left the market. *Enchanted North Dragon Pedestal left the market. *South Dragon left the market. *Enchanted South Dragon left the market. *Ancient Astrolabe left the market. *South Dragon Dais left the market. *South Dragon Pedestal left the market. *Enchanted South Dragon Pedestal left the market. *East Dragon left the market. *Enchanted East Dragon left the market. *Meandering Map left the market. *East Dragon Dais left the market. *East Dragon Pedestal left the market. *Enchanted East Dragon Pedestal left the market. *West Dragon left the market. *Enchanted West Dragon left the market. *Ruinous Ruin Relic left the market. *West Dragon Dais left the market. *Wanderer's Willow left the market. *Arch of the Ancients left the market. *West Dragon Pedestal left the market. *Enchanted West Dragon Pedestal left the market. 'Update 1.7.1' (17 January, 2017) *Minor bug fixes and improvements. *Countdown timer images changed *Button images changed 'Part 8' (18 January, 2017) *Eve Dragon left the market. 'Part 9' (19 January, 2017) *Tusk Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 10' (27 January, 2017) *Gongji Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 11' (10 February, 2017) *Lantern Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 12' (13 February, 2017) *Gongji Dragon left the market. *Lantern Dragon left the market. 'Part 13' (15 February, 2017) *Masquerade Dragon was released to the market. |-| WWR= Update WWR __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Update WWR' (1 November, 2016) *Worldwide Release of DragonVale World! 'Part 2' (10 November, 2016) *Hieroglyph Dragon was released to the market. *Ancient Path was released to the market. **Available after hatching a Hieroglyph Dragon. 'Update 1.6.3' (14 November, 2016) *Minor bug fixes and improvements 'Part 3' (22 November, 2016) *Bountiful Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 4' (28 November, 2016) *Hieroglyph Dragon left the market. |-| 1.6= Update 1.6.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Update 1.6.0' (10 October, 2016) *A clean-up spell cast on the Dragonarium makes it a breeze to navigate your dragon collection and understand rarity through a 5-star rating system *Brand new Hibernation Cave lets you store dragons to free up habitat space (the replacement for locations) *Beautiful, unique new egg textures to admire and display *An updated Friends experience makes it easier to gift and receive Gems *Deep links magically remove extra taps throughout your play experience *25 new decorations to help transform your park into a aesthetic delight *Improved egg hatching makes it easier to choose between keeping the dragon, selling it, or displaying the egg as a pedestal *Learn more about gameplay and lore through the new and improved loading tips *New functionality in the Breeding Cave and Epic Breeding Island helps you figure out what dragons to collect next *Fire up some adorable text messages with DragonVale World Stickers *Mega Dragons and their artifacts Removed. Dragons morphed into enchanted versions of its non-mega variants and gems / dragoncash compensations were given *Gathered Item selling prices increased. Gathering costs and times modified. Items already put up to sale prior to update remain the same *The Arcane Airship was modified to adapt gathering changes *Dragonsai Dragons cost less food, but now makes a lot less gems 'Update 1.6.1' (20 October, 2016) *Minor bug fixes and improvements 'Update 1.6.2' (31 October, 2016) *The witches and wizards are ever hard at work to make DragonVale World a magical experience! **Boosted the chance to breed Enchanted Dragons **Conjured a fix for Gem Boost issues **Cast bug-squashing spells and anti-crash charms *If you’re experiencing issues, please contact customer service by going to the Settings menu and tapping the Support button. |-| 1.5= Update 1.5.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Update 1.5.0' (15 August, 2016) Features brew and fixes bubble, download this update on the double! *Easily complete your dragon collection by purchasing dragons right from the Dragonarium (dragons are no longer sold at the market with the exception of Daily, Limited, unobtained primary dragons, and Dragonsai Dragons) *Awesome Daily Dragon sales in the newly redesigned Market *Get to your delightful dragons ASAP with faster park loading *New language selection option lets you play in 11 languages: English, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Portuguese, Russian, Korean, Japanese, Simplified Chinese, or Traditional Chinese *New daily discounted dragons *Modified breeding/incubation times of some dragons *Enchanted dragons can no longer be purchased before unlocking its unenchanted variant 'Update 1.5.1' (31 October, 2016) *Minor bug fixes and improvements 'Update 1.5.2' (9 September, 2016) *Minor bug fixes and improvements *Food Plots now produce 16% more food *Improved Waterfall animation of Rainbow Habitat |-| 1.4= Update 1.4.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Part 1' (6 August, 2016) *The wizards and witches have discovered AMAZING new decorations, habitats, and 20 NEW dragons! the spells to summon these dragons are very powerful, and some parks were reset. As an apology, there will be GENEROUS rewards waiting in those parks' Inboxes! *DragonVale World scholars predict there’s an EPIC limited time Hieroglyph Dragon coming! Can you collect it before time runs out?! *Dragon breeding is easier than ever, and now dragons can reach LEVEL 20! *Collect the ENCHANTED version of every dragon, which yield rare rewards in addition to DragonCash! (enchanted variants based on base element removed, now there's only one enchanted variant with no additional base element traits) *Every color of Rainbow Dragon has been discovered! PRISMATICAL! *Bug-squashing spells and PERFORMANCE-BOOSTING charms are hard at work! Check out the revamped Market and other UI tweaks! *Enjoy a CATERED DragonVale World experience with limited time personal events happening right in your park! And, of course, with great events come great PRIZES! *Cavern and Desert dragons removed. Desert, Cliff, and Soaring Dragons gone for good, and many dragons now have modified names, traits, earn rates, and skins *Locations removed. Replaced with new world map that no longer stores dragons *Guilds disabled |-| 1.3= Update 1.3.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Update 1.3.0' (17 June, 2016) *Meet the mysterious new Dragonsai Dragons with the power to attract Gems - FREE in Daily Reward Calendar, along with other exciting rewards *Enchanted Dragons now have a chance to yield rare rewards in addition to DragonCash in their habitats *All dragons now have collection goals and rewards for adding to your Dragonarium *Revamped Dragonarium showcases your dragon collection (and what you can try to collect next!) *New items to obtain from Gathering, which you can give to the Airship or sell at Silvia's Trading Post *Customize your dragon's appearances and abilities with spells, now purchasable with DragonCash *New and improved food system makes it easier to feed and level up your dragons *Smaller file size (under 100MB) for faster downloading *Spanish language translation now available |-| 1.2= Update 1.2.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Update 1.2.0' (12 May, 2016) *Wizards and witches hate the loading screen as much as you do, so we magicked a lot of them away! *New Gem boosts offer a treasure trove of deals! (Tap the Gem icon in your park to find Gem Boosts) *We cast a spell to give you 100% more awesome-looking dragon-hatching animations! *A spell of expandyness improved the number of frames per second! *Bugs squashed and overall performance enchanted with enhancements! |-| 1.1= Update 1.1.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Update 1.1.0' (13 April, 2016) *Sidewalks have made their way into DragonVale World! Lay out paths for your wizards and visitors to explore your park. *We added the ability to boost the experience you gain. *We fixed several issues where notifications were not properly displaying. *We have added file syncing. Now the wizards can send you content updates without having to download a new version. *We've also cast some anti-bug and gameplay improvement spells. *Update to iOS 9 for the best gameplay experience! |-| 1.0= Update 1.0.0 'Part 0' (16 November, 2015) *Philippines beta test release Update 1.0.2 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Part 1' (21 January, 2016) The witches and wizards are whipping up all sorts of magical improvements to The Surface! Download the update today to explore an evolving DragonVale World. What’s been "abracadabra"ed? *3D camera rotation so you can witness the full glory of your dragons and park *Increased experience rewards for things like growing food, gathering, unlocking new park expansions, and more *Better gathering rewards for more compelling adventures into regions *Adjustments to breeding times and habitat DragonCash capacities *Increased food storage in every level of the Food Pantry *Bugs squashed and other under-the-hood improvements Stay tuned for more updates — the magic is brewing! 'Part 2' (Feb 3, 2016) Update 1.0.3 The witches and wizards are always looking for ways to improve DragonVale World! They’ve conjured up a magic called “data syncing” to improve the delivery of gameplay updates. It’s a well-known fact that magicfolk don't like bugs. They’ve been squashing all the bugs they can find in DragonVale World — and they thank you for your help in pointing them out! 'Part 3' (24 February, 2016) Update 1.0.4 The witches and wizards are at it again as they continue to find new ways to improve the game... *Performance is a top priority and we revamped the menus to make them faster! *New users will get a brand new tutorial! *Limited time deals are here to help you get all the dragons! *We never get tired of squashing bugs and have put extra effort into hunting those pesky bugs down for this release. 'Part 4' (21 March, 2016) Update 1.0.7 *Now there's a new way to explore the surface, the Arcane Airship! Fill daily Airship orders to earn experience and rewards. *New Gathering feature lets you target specific items to gather from Locations in the World Map. *Not sure what to do with your park? Check out the updated Goals feature! *Locations will now unlock based on your level - it's like magic! *We've also cast some anti-bug and gameplay improvement spells. *Update to iOS 9 for the best gameplay experience! Future Updates To the DragonVale World Wiki Users: *We do not know about what will be released in future updates. *We do not know when new dragons or other game content will be released. *We do not know when future updates will occur. *Information will only be posted once it has been released in the game.